My SSB V Roster
by TheLeaneHunter9
Summary: Basically what the title is. My newcomer wishlist, complete with movesets, taunts, costumes, stages and everything else. Enjoy!
1. Returning Characters

Yoyo! I'm just about finishing up on the next chapter in PSAS and I figured I should probably clear up more about this Smash Bros. thing I'm doing. As well as adding new characters, I'm changing up the old roster. I'm surprised (and pleased in some ways) that I managed to trim the roster down to just 40 returning characters. Now, if I leave out a character, it doesn't necessarily mean that they won't feature in a later fanfic, it's jist that they won't be a main character.

Also, I came up with a potential new mechanic by accident while creating movesets.

Basically, I was looking at Bomberman's SSF2 moveset and trying to translate that over while making a few tweaks, and I looked at his back aerial and assumed that worked on the ground too.

So I created two back moves. It would work sort of like a dash move, where you jerk the analogue stick backwards before performing the move. It would work as a way to surprise opponents who are turning back to you after a dash attack, or when you're being double teamed.

Or it might just be half baked dribble, idk.

So anyway, here's the list along with a comment I make about them.

1\. Mario **_Well...anyone guess why he's here?_**

2\. Luigi **_Why isn't he combined with Mario like two later characters? I like Luigi, he's better than Mario, Imo._**

3\. Peach **_See Mario._**

4\. Yoshi **_I remember winning one of those claw machine games, where I got a Yoshi plushie with 20 Euro attached. Never forgot._**

5\. Bowser **_Bowser's Inside Story made me really appreciate this guy._**

6\. Donkey Kong **_Ngl, I don't like DK as much as the other characters in the Mario universe. I don't hate him, he's just...way too lazy. Like, close to my level of laziness._** **_I_** **_thought that cartoon was pure shite as well._**

7\. Diddy Kong **_I like Diddy a little more, not much I can say about him though._**

8\. Rosalina and Luma **_Super Mario Galaxy was...super._**

9\. Wario and Waluigi **_I wouldn't mind seeing Waluigi in Smash, but I felt that having another tag-team would be pretty cool. See the end for an updated moveset._**

10\. Link **_See Mario._**

11\. Zelda **_See Mario._**

12\. Ganondorf **_Ganondorf's kind of a dick. But he's the villain, so that's fine._**

13\. Samus Aran **_Samus is badass, probably my second favourite Nintendo series protagonist. (See later, I ship them.) I have to give credit to Metroid for making the transition to 3D so well, but then I have to take some points away from Nintendo for letting Team Ninja develop Metroid Other M._**

14\. Ness **_I've never played Earthbound/Mother, so that's why Lucas isn't here. I don't know much about JRPG's, but I like that he has a baseball bat._**

15\. Captain Falcon **_FALCOWN PUNCH!!!!!_**

16\. Pkmn Trainer Red **_The only returning character not in SSB IV, but like Wario, his moveset has been updated_** ** _. He's also the reason Charizard and Pikachu are absent, and his moveset has been altered to go off his HG/SS appearance. You control him, and he takes damage for you, but the pokémon, naturally, do the damage._**

17\. Mewtwo **_Well, he's pretty powerful, and we need someone to cancel out Meta Knight, so..._**

18\. Lucario **_Well, he's a fighting Pokémon, and this is a fighting game...more seriously, this is a cool pokémon. I started out in Gen IV and had one on my team, so there's nostalgia too._**

19\. Kirby **_Awww, he's soooo cuuuuuute!!!!! (Really frighteningly overpowered as well.)_**

20\. Meta Knight **_Well, he's a badass._**

21\. King Dedede **_I watched the Kirby anime, and remember this one episode where Dedede became really terrified of Kirby for no reason, and I felt sorry for the guy. I like penguins too._**

22\. Fox McCloud **_Starfox...never played it. :_** ** _P_**

23\. Mr. Game and Watch **_Well, it's a creative idea, but he may have been represented a little too faithfully. He moves like he's on an LCD monitor in the game. I still like him though._**

24\. Marth **_Never played Fire Emblem._**

25\. Robin **_See Marth_**

26\. Ike **_See Robin_**

27\. Little Mac **_My favourite Nintendo series protagonist :D. He also reminds me of Rocky, who is easily one of the greatest movie characters ever. I still don't understand how he was allowed to compete in the heavyweight circuit though..._**

28\. Sonic **_Favourite character in the game just off nostalgia. I remember seeing Sonic being in Brawl and being like "Holy shit, now Mario and Sonic can finally fight!"_**

29\. Olimar **_Pikmin is a strange looking game. Having said that, I've never played any of the games, and until recently, I had no idea Olimar was so tiny._**

30\. Pit **_Kid Icarus. All I can say is,_** ** _it looks like Nintendo's version of God of War. I don't think Pit would do too well against Kratos though, all the same._**

31\. Palutena **_I don't know anything about this character, but she plays like Zeus in PSAS, which adds reason for me to believe Kid Icarus is trying to be GoW. I know Kid Icarus came out like, thirty years ago, but it's strange. Still, she seems fairly powerful._**

32\. R.O.B. **_I've gotta admit, if it wasn't for the AVGN, I don't think I would have known who this was. I'm glad I know, all the same, R.O.B.'s a fun character._**

33\. Wii Fit Trainer **_Wow, normally I'd give out about a game running out of ideas, including characters like this, but for Smash, I make an exception. Bring on more weird and wonderful characters!_**

34\. Villager **_He looks like a psycho alright. I know there's some dark theories surrounding Animal Crossing, but it's more of the same with the Wii Fit Trainer._**

35\. Pac-Man **_Pac-Man was really well designed in this game. They really made the most of a limited move pool, and he's probably got the best recovery in the game._**

36\. Mega Man **_Super fighting robot! No, I didn't discover that cartoon until the internet guided me. I_** **_can't figure out if it's Megaman or Mega Man, so I'm going with the latter. All the robot masters have their name that way, so I'm going with that._**

37\. Shulk **_I think everyone was asking "Who the hell is Shulk?" when he was announced for SSB IV, but he's certainly made his mark. He stays._**

38\. Cloud Strife **_Definitely a head scratcher if you ask me. I mean, don't get me wrong, Cloud's a popular character no doubt, and Nintendo only increased their audience by including him, but I always felt Cloud should have been in PSAS. Oh well, what can you do?_**

39\. Bayonetta **_I haven't downloaded Bayonetta, but I'm really glad she was included. The game seems like a lot of fun, and I like Bayonetta better than Dante (the original one), who was a bit of a dickhead. But why I'm glad is due to Bayonetta being from an M rated game, which opens up the possibility of more mature characters getting in the game. Not that I have a problem with E-T rated characters, but I'd rather have Scorpion or Sub-Zero than another Fire Emblem character._**

40\. Ryu **_Last, but certainly not least. This was the one DLC Character I downloaded for Smash 4, in fact, he made me buy the game. If you ask me, I've always preferred Street Fighter to Mortal Kombat, partially because I liked the characters better, and partially because I enjoyed playing it with my uncle, though my dad preferred MK_** _**in the arcades.**_ ** _I was really pleased with the way they integrated Ryu into the game, and the way you can still do the special moves the way you would in the Street Fighter games._**

So there you have it.

If I had to choose my ten personal favourites based on a mix of gameplay and the characters themselves,

10\. Meta Knight

9\. Mega Man

8\. Yoshi

7\. Samus Aran (Zero Suit)

6\. Pac-Man

5\. R.O.B.

4\. Mr. Game and Watch

3\. Sonic

2\. Little Mac

1\. Ryu

But as for one more added bonus, I decided to include a list of new characters I considered that didn't make the cut.

 **1\. Dig-Dug** I like Dig-Dug a lot, but unfortunately, I had to keep it short and sweet, and Dig Dug didn't have enough options for moves to keep him in.

 **2\. Any character from ARMS** I'll admit to not knowing much about this game, but it's an upcoming new Nintendo IP, so at least one character would have had to have been on the roster. It wasn't the only Nintendo IP I cut.

 **3\. Phoenix Wright** It would have been fun to have Phoenix, but he had to make way for Professor Layton.

 **4.** **Inkling (Splatoon)** I'm not entirely sure why I cut this character from the roster, but I did.

 **5\. The Character I voted for on the Smash Ballot.**

 **6\. Any Street Fighter character** Ken, Chun-Li, Zangief, Vega, Cammy, Dhalsim and Guile were all characters I considered, but in the end, I figured only the poster boy should stay.

 **7\. Sub-Zero** See the line above.

 **8\. King K. Rool** He's a big request, but I didn't want to introduce another villain to Smash after Wily and Eggman.

 **9\. Tails** I know Tails is in Smash Flash 2, but I figured that if Sonic had to have another representative, it would be Knuckles. Tails will probably still appear though.

 **10\. Any pokemon** I can't come up with an answer, so don't ask.

 ** _Wario and Waluigi_**

Y- Wario punches opponents in a two hit combo.

Y Tilt- Wario winds back and delivers a power punch.

Y Back- Waluigi whacks opponents with his tennis racket.

Y Up- Wario raises both hands above his head, raising the roof.

Y Down- Wario stabs his index finger at the ground in front of him. When used in the air, Waluigi stomps the ground.

Y Dash- Wario dives forward head first.

X- Wario chomps on foes. This powers up his Y Down move.

X Tilt- Waluigi kicks a soccer ball at opponents. When used in the air, Waluigi performs his legendary Drop Rocket technique, kicking a soccer ball with enormous power into the ground. This attack can be charged to suspend the duo in the air, but it can also be interrupted.

X Back- Waluigi swings at opponents with his golf club.

X Up- Wario performs a spinning jump into the air, hitting opponents multiple times before knocking them away on the final hit.

X Down- Wario unleashes the Wario Waft, a distinctive fart which launches Wario into the air. The more Wario has eaten (chomped), the higher Wario is launched.

X Dash- Wario mounts his bike and rides it around the stage. He can turn, dealing a lot of damage to anyone who gets hit by the back wheel of the bike, up will cause him to perform a wheelie, and down performs a powerful ground slam. Wario can dismount his bike, and use it as a throwing weapon, or use his chomp attack to eat it.

Ledge- Wario tosses Waluigi onto the stage, acting as a projectile attack, giving him time to hoist himself up.

Grab-

Throw(only one, I was too lazy to do more)-

Final Smash

Wario Man- Wario becomes Wario Man by eating a garlic bulb, giving him armour, agility and power so he can deal more damage and take it too.

 ** _Red_**

Y- Charizard scratches opponents with his claws.

Y Tilt- Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dash forward. When used in the air, Red uses his bicycle to ride forward a good distance.

Y Back- Red tosses a Poké Ball at opponents.

Y Up- Pikachu uses Iron Tail to lift opponents into the air.

Y Down- Venusaur uses Vine Whip to slam down on the ground.

Y Dash- Pikachu charges a Volt Tackle. This is an incredibly powerful attack that can burn through pretty much anything, but Pikachu suffers 33% recoil damage from every attack that hits.

X- Charizard uses Flamethrower on opponents. This attack is powerful, but it gradually weakens over time.

X Tilt- Blastoise uses Water Pulse to shoot a water ball forward.

X Back- Red sprays opponents with a potion, stunning them.

X Up- Venusaur uses Synthesis to reduce the percentage meter by 1% every two seconds. When used in the air, Charizard will fly upwards with Red on his back.

X Down- Blastoise performs Rapid Spin, an attack which deflects weak projectiles and carries Red into the air as he is standing on the shell.

X Dash- Snorlax uses Hyper Beam to deal devastating damage to anyone in his way. The downside to this is that it takes a full minute for Snorlax to recharge before he can use the attack again.

Ledge- Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shock any nearby foes.

Grab- Red uses his fishing rod to make his grab an excellent one with great range. He can then use a Squirtbottle to attack them.

Throw- Venusaur uses his vines to throw away the opponent.

Final Smash

Mega Kanto Evolution- Red breaks the rules of Pokémon and actiavtes three Mega EV's at once, being Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard X. They are not player controlled, but will chase opponents around the stage and attack them for twenty seconds.

So that's it! What can I say about Smash Bros.? It's great. Such a simple concept, but the execution is great. I may prefer PSAS for gameplay, but there's no denying that seeing Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man all on the same screen duking it out is amazing.

The fanbase scares me though ):


	2. Bomberman

**BOMBERMAN BLASTS INTO BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

White Bomberman

Pretty Bomber

Bagura

 _Music_

Bomberman Theme (HD) -Manuel Mora

Boss Dastardly Bomber -Seima Iwahashi and Daisuke Kikuta

Planet Brainwave -Seima Iwahashi and Daisuke Kikuta

 _Stages_

Peace Town

Bomb Factory

 _Costumes_

Standard

Turbografx Bomberman

Indy Bomberman

Battle Armour Bomberman

 **Overview**

White Bomberman, aka The Bomberman, is the cheerful and upbeat primary representitive and protector of the Bombermen who inhabit Planet Bomber.

Despite being the protector of Planet Bomber, Bomberman's protection methods demonstrate very little care for the enviroments which he supposedly protects. Like all Bombermen, Bomberman can generate bombs out of thin air which he then uses to efficiently exterminate any threats.

When it comes to gameplay, Bomberman's bombs make him a tricky opponent. A clever player can easily take advantage of this ability and constantly keep a foe on their toes.

However, Bomberman has his flaws. His melee attacks are lackluster, and his weight leaves him helpless against juggling and other forms of air combos. Also, he can be harmed by his own bombs, making it a perilous game to rely solely on bombs.

Tier: C

 _Moveset_

Y- Bomberman does a one-two punch followed by a headbutt.

Y Tilt- Bomberman kicks forward with both feet.

Y Back- Bomberman kicks backwards with both feet.

Y Up- Bomberman kicks into the air with one foot.

Y Down- Bomberman sticks out his feet and slides forwards.

Y Dash- Bomberman does a falling headbutt forwards, which can cut through other melee attacks.

X- Bomberman takes out a bomb which he can charge by holding it. Pressing this again will have Bomberman place the bomb, while X Tilt has Bomberman kick the bomb. He can be harmed if he holds onto the bomb for too long though.

X Tilt- Bomberman kicks a bomb at his opponents.

X Back- Bomberman throws a bomb behind him and somersaults over any would be attackers as the bomb detonates in their face.

X Up- Bomberman flies upwards using his jetpack.

X Down- Bomberman does an uppercut from a crouching position which explodes in an opponents face.

X Dash- Bomberman charges forward, leading with his head.

Ledge- Bomberman uses the ledge to swing himself back onto the stage while performing an overhead kick.

Grab- Bomberman has a short range grab, but it is quick.

Throw- Bomberman throws his opponent forward. He is top-heavy, and so he will fall on his face after doing so.

Final Smash

Bad Bomber- Bomberman gets into the Bad Bomber, and is able to drop bombs all over the stage which explode on contact with opponents.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "You picked the wrong opponent."

Tilt- "It's time for some training, guys..."

Up- "As they say, patience is a virtue..."

Down- "I'm _way_ too cool for you."

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Gee Lady Palutena, this guy's got a lot of bombs!

Virdi: Duh! That's why he's called BOMBerman, dummy!

Palutena: Well, Bomberman is quite the tactician alright, but he struggles in confrontations. You're going to have to get up close and stop him from getting away.

Pit: Right!

 ** _Author's Note_**

Y'know, hearing Bomberman in the new Switch game, he sounds way different than I imagined he would.

As for the character, I like him. He's fun, and the ability to create bombs out of thin air is always nice.

The game was called Dynablaster on NES until Super Bomberman on SNES, which is a common problem with European games having different names (Starfox/Starwing, Ninja Gaiden/Shadow Warriors, etc.). The music is really catchy, and now that Bomberman is back as an exclusive character to Switch, it's the perfect time to put Bomberman in Smash.

Until Next Time!


	3. Simon Belmont

**SIMON BELMONT RISES UP TO BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

Simon Belmont

Richter Belmont

Dracula

Christopher Belmont

Juste Belmont

Julius Belmont

Trevor Belmont

 _Music_

Simon's Theme

Vampire Killer

Heart of Fire

 _Stages_

The Throne Room

 _Costumes_

Standard

NES Style

Simon's Quest

 **Overview**

The most famous member of the Belmont clan, Simon Belmont followed the legacy of his ancestors, a legacy which his descendants woulf continue.

Every one hundred years, Dracula would rise from his grave and attempt to plunge the world into darkness. Someone would have to put him back there.

A Belmont.

In 1691, Simon did exactly that, armed with his trusty Vampire Killer, he single handedly navigated Dracula's castle and defeated the Vampire King.

Even when Dracula laid a curse on him, it wasn't enough to defeat Simon. This legendary hero even saved history from being altered. It seems there's no challenge he isn't up to.

Simon is a master of combat at both range and up close. His vast array of weapons and skill with his trademark Vampire Killer make him a force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately, Simon is slow, and if he doesn't get the first hit in, he can struggle against opponents who can close the gap on him quickly.

Simon also lacks decent recovery. While Simon can cover his lack of speed with ranged attacks, he cannot compensate for his lack of recovery, which can lead to his death if he isn't careful.

Tier: A

 _Moveset_

Y- Simon swings the Vampire Killer (his whip) forward. Holding this button and moving the analogue stick will have Simon casually swing the Vampire Killer around.

Y Tilt- Simon hits opponents with the Vampire Killer in a three hit combo. When used in the air, Simon pulls off a torpedo dive which allows him to shoot forward.

Y Back- Simon flicks the Vampire Killer over his shoulder. If he connects with an opponent, the whip wraps around them and he flips them over his shoulder.

Y Up- Simon swings the Vampire Killer into the air. This can be used to hook onto nearby ledges.

Y Down- Simon sweeps opponents off their feet with the Vampire Killer. When used in the air, he aims the whip at a downwards angle.

Y Dash- Simon throws an Oak Stake at opponents, which goes through foes, regardless of whether or not they are blocking.

X- Simon stabs forward with a Golden Knife.

X Tilt- Simon tosses a dagger.

X Back- Simon throws his boomerang behind him, useful for holding off multiple enemies at once.

X Up- Simon throws a throwing axe in an arc.

X Down- Simon throws a Flame in an arc, causing fire to erupt wherever it lands for a short time.

X Dash- Simon charges the Sudden Impact, a move where Simon punches opponents with the Vampire Killer to tear through guards and shields.

Ledge- Simon uses the Vampire Killer to wrap around an opponents feet and attempt to drag them off the stage.

Grab- Simon's grab is excellent, tough to break out of with great reach.

Throw- Simon leaps into the air with his enemy bound by the Vampire Killer and slams them into the ground.

Final Smash

Red Tornado- Simon acquires the red orb. He will then find a spot on the stage to kneel down for ten seconds, during which he is impervious to damage. After the ten seconds, a tornado sweeps through the stage, sucking up opponents and spitting them out after dealing massive damage. Damage dealt is dependent on what stage it is used on, as the tornado relies on debris it absorbs in order to deal more damage. Eg. Final Destination would have a very poor tornado (still powerful, mind you.) while The Pokémon League would have an extremely strong tornado.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "On my honour as a Belmont, I will destroy you!"

Tilt- "He who wields this whip is not easily defeated."

Up- "I will never go down without a fight. Know that."

Down- "Witness the might of the Belmont clan!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Palutena: Ah! That's Simon Belmont!

Virdi: THE Simon Belmont?!

Pit: Lady Palutena, what can you tell me about him?

Palutena: Well, he's an excellent fighter from any distance, just like you. Even the amount of enemies he's fought equals your own record. You must be cautious and on your toes against him.

Pit: Sooooo, same as I always do?

Virdi: Only better.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Originally, Simon's Final Smash was supposed to be the Time Stop, but another later character has that. So I thought of his next most iconic moment.

I like Simon's NES design better than his modern one. He looks way too edgy. He might cut someone.

More seriously, there's something that rubs me the wrong way about his modern design (and the NES too, if I'm honest), but Simon is still a frontrunner for Super Smash Bros. with all his games being on Nintendo platforms, him being the face of the franchise and the NES classics being so iconic.


	4. Dr Eggman

**DR. EGGMAN SCRAMBLES THE COMPETITION**

 _Trophies_

Dr. Eggman (all forms)

Egg Robo

Silver Sonic

Mecha Sonic

E-101 Beta

E-102 Gamma

Metal Sonic

 _Music_

Death Egg Robot 1st Phase (Sonic Generations)

Egg Hawk

E.G.G.M.A.N. (Original and Robeatnik remix) -Paul Shortino

 _Stages_

Death Egg

Terminal Velocity

 _Costumes_

Standard

Sonic Boom Eggman

Dr. Ivo Rrrrrrrrobotnik!

Dr. Robotnik (SatAM)

Classic Eggman

 **Overview**

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka The Eggman, is the mad scientist responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog in his efforts to take over the world.

His means of doing this is by creating robot armies to fight on his behalf. But this doesn't mean that Eggman sits back and does nothing, oh no. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battle himself with his many machines, as he has proven time and again.

In gameplay, Eggman is a technical fighter and requires skill. He can deal damage from any range, and thanks to the Eggwalker, his size makes him a match for anyone.

But Eggman has his flaws. While he may seem like the jack of all trades, he is the master of none, and struggles against faster fighters due to the cumbersome movement of his mech.

But despite this, only the foolish would underestimate Dr. Eggman.

Tier: B

 _Moveset_

Y- Eggman punches forward in a three hit combo.

Y Tilt- Eggman performs a dashing punch.

Y Back- Eggman spins around with the Eggwalker's fists outstretched.

Y Up- Eggman launches opponents into the air with an uppercut.

Y Down- Eggman stomps forward. This attack works much better in the air.

Y Dash- Eggman fires a missile from the Eggwalker.

X- Eggman fires the Volkan Cannon on the Eggwalker

X Tilt- Eggman sends a Moto Bug charging forward.

X Back- Eggman calls in an Egg Robo to cover his blindside.

X Up- Eggman uses the propulsion from underneath the Eggwalker to fly temporarily.

X Down- Eggman orders a Buzz Bomber to fire down at opponents.

X Dash- Eggman fires the front mounted laser on the Eggwalker. The longer the buttons are held down for, the more powerful the blast.

Ledge- Eggman fires a missile at a nearby foe. If they are near enough, the missile will lock on.

Grab- Eggman's Grab is tough to break out of, but equally tough to use effectively.

Throw- Eggman loads his opponent into his arm cannon and fires them across the stage, allowing him to deal some good damage to anyone who he hits, as well as damaging the 'ammo'.

Final Smash

 _Taunts (Standard Eggman/Sonic Boom Eggman/Classic Eggman)_

Neutral- "You know you can't defeat me!"

Tilt- "Get a load of this!"

Up- "You're history!"

Down- "You fool, away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"

 _Taunts (AoStH Eggman)_

Neutral- "SILENCE!!!!!!"

Tilt- "The most fabulously fiendish of my fiendish plots is hatched!"

Up- "You lame-brained knuckle dragging dork! How dare you!"

Down- "You wrrrretched rapscallion!!!!"

 _Taunts (Sonic SatAM Eggman)_

Neutral- "How sad. Your struggle does not even provide entertainment."

Tilt- "A nice dream, but dreams are meant to be...broken."

Up- "Such a challenging tone!"

Down- "Before this day is done, I shall have you right in the palm of my hand!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Dr. Eggman!

Virdi: That guy who kidnaps animals?! Kick his butt, Pit!

Palutena: Not so hasty! Be careful Pit. Eggman is a match for anyone up close. The same can be said for his range as well.

Pit: Lady Palutena, that doesn't leave me with a lot of options.

Palutena: You must maneuvre the battlefield quickly and keep him on his toes. That way you can run circles around him.

Pit: Well...okay, easier said than done, but okay. Sounds like a plan, Lady Palutena!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I think this is the next logical step for Smash Bros.

They already have Bowser and Ganon, so they need Eggman and Wily to complete the classic villains line-up.

I think Eggman might be my favourite video game villain, just because of nostalgia. It's a weird thing when I think about it.

Also, I'm still waiting for SEGA to explain to us why he's so damn fast.


	5. Dr Wily

**DR. WILY HACKS INTO BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

Dr. Wily

Bass and Treble

Wily Machine (Battle)

Wily Machine 8

Metal Man

Slash Man

Magnet Man

Blade Man

Guts Man

Air Man

Spring Man

Phaoroh Man

Skull Man

 _Music_ _(Megaman stole most of the good tracks :'( Damn theif.)_

Wily Machine 9

Wily Machine (Mega Man: The Power Fighters)

Pharaoh Man's theme (Mega Man: The Power Fighters)

 _Stages_ _(See Above)_

None. :P

 _Costumes_

Standard

Mr. X

Lord Wily

 **O** **verview**

Dr. Albert W. Wily was the former colleague of Dr. Thomas Light, who endeavored to create robots that would aid humanity in everyday tasks.

But Dr. Light was often insensitive, and took most of the credit for the work both of them did, and so Wily decided to turn on Light, and reprogrammed Light's creations to serve under him in his quest to take over the world.

Wily has since amassed a massive army of robot masters, through his impressive hacking skills and his engineering prowess.

As for gameplay...well, see below.

Tier: Most likely A.

 _Moveset_

 **I actually came up with two different movesets, one based around him controlling Robot Masters, the other based around him taking matters into his own hands...sort of. Either way, 'Commander Wily' is the Robot Master version, and can best be desribed as 'like Mega Man'. As for who you control, Wily would just sit at the back of the stage in the Wily Capsule, so it depends what the last move you used was. Let's say you used 'Y' last, then you would control Slash Man, and if you then used Grab, you would take control of Magnet Man. 'Battle Wily' can be described as 'like Eggman'. He's piloting the Wily Machine from Mega Man Battle. Either way, here's the two movesets.**

 _Commander Wily_

Y- Slash Man slashes at foes with the Slash Claw.

Y Tilt- Guts Man punches at opponents in a three hit combo. When used in the air, Blade Man slashes foes in a five hit combo.

Y Back- Skull Man puts up the Skull Shield to block attacks from behind.

Y Up- Blade Man lifts foes into the air with his blades.

Y Down- Top Man performs the Spinning Top move. When used in the air, Top Man can use this move to perform a corkscrew like move.

Y Dash- Charge Man charges at foes in a blind rage. While this attack is incredibly powerful and can cut through almost any other attacks, Charge Man cannot stop once he has started, and this can lead to him falling off the stage.

X- Metal Man throws a Metal Blade at opponents. This attack can cut through weak projectile attacks (bullets, arrows and weak lasers).

X Tilt- Bass fires the Bass Buster. This attack can be charged.

X Back- Pharaoh Man teleports behind his opponent. If he teleports off the stage, he can suspend himself in mid air until a command is used.

X Up- Spring Man launches himself into the air. He can charge his jump to go higher. When used in the air, Sheep Man becomes a cloud and shoots a bolt of lightning down beneath himself.

X Down- Tomahawk Man throws one of his Silver Tomahawks in an arc. When used in the air, Air Man uses his...turbine, I guess, to generate wind which propels himself upwards.

X Dash- Shadow Man throws the Shadow Blade, basically a giant shuriken.

Ledge- Cuts Man throws his Boomerang Cutter into the air to clear some space for him to safely climb up.

Grab- Magnet Man activates the Magnet Shield, drawing enemies towards him regardless of whether or not they are metal. If they are close enough, then they will stick to Magnet Man. A poor range grab, but it's pretty funny. Magnet Man can then fire a Magnet Missile at them.

Throw- Guts Man can perform a variety of throws, including a Judo Throw, an over the shoulder throw and a suplex.

Final Smash

Super Bass- Bass merges with his robot dog Treble to create Super Bass. While in this form, Bass can fly, shoot his Bass Buster at a more powerful level and even fires rockets and missiles.

 _Battle Wily_

Y- Wily sends one of the Wily Machine's hand flying forwards at opponents.

Y Tilt- Wily attempts to punch opponents in a three hit combo.

Y Back- One of the hands slides underneath the Wily Machine and slaps opponents who are behind the machine.

Y Up- Wily performs a uses the hands to launch himself into the air like a missile. When used in the air, Wily performs an uppercut.

Y Down- Wily sends one of the hands in a fist into the air and gets it to slam down on opponents.

Y Dash- Wily sends both of the hands flying forward, ending with them clapping around an enemy to deal massive damage.

X- Wily performs a karate chop in an arc with the Wily Machine hands.

X Tilt- Wily fires a missile from the machine.

X Back- Wily throws a spiked ring each to his left and right.

X Up- Wily escapes the machine in his Wily Capsule and can fly upwards for a short period of time, or in any direction he chooses, really. When time is up, the machine will reconstruct around Wily again, returning everything to normal.

X Down- Wily tries to bounce a spiked ring off the ground in front of him, allowing it to bounce across the stage for a bit. This projectile can be destroyed. When used in the air, Wily attempts to crash down on opponents with the full weight of the Wily Machine.

X Dash- Wily fires off an electrical discharge from the Wily Machine, firing a random bolt that may lock on to close by foes.

Ledge- Wily sweeps opponents off their feet by sending one hand across the stage.

Grab- Wily has an excellent grab, being able to grab foes from a remarkable distance and pull them in, then deal damage in a similar fashion to Master Hand.

Throw- Wily throws his opponent into the ground and fires a missile at them.

Final Smash

Wily Machine 8- Wily upgrades his machine to his favourite machine. Number 8 can fly and fire a bouncing buzzsaw blade, as well as fire energy shots and a beam from the mouth. Wily has the option to use his Final Smash as one move also, as X Dash activates a deadly front mounted laser cannon that works similar to Mario's final smash.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "Why, you insolent fool! I will CRUSH you with a loud, loud crunch!"

Tilt-

Up- "Gha ha ha ha! I'm a genius!"

Down- _To robot master_ "Now go! Destroy them! That's an order!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

 _Commander Wily_

Pit: Hey look, robot masters!

Virdi: What? All those robot masters competing for one spot? That can't be right.

Palutena: Apparently it is. Now Pit, the robot masters are designed to work as a team, which means that they cover for each other's weaknesses quite well. But their speed and ability in the air let them down.

Pit: Okay Lady Palutena, just get them in the air and keep them there!

 _Battle Wily_

Pit: Dr. Wily!

Virdi: It looks like he forgot his robot masters.

Palutena: That's the Wily Machine. Don't underestimate it, Pit. The machine might be slow, but it has options to take you down. Wily can punch you, or throw spiked rings. He can even fire missiles.

Virdi: I heard he's a ninja.

Palutena: Well...not exactly.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've gotta admit, this is probably the least likely Smash Bros. entry I've put forward. Just looking at all the moves n' shit Mega Man has, it doesn't look like there's going to be another playable character in the series.

I was tempted to have Wily outside the Wily Machine for the Battle Wily moveset, where he would rely on tools and his ninjutsu skills to fight, but that didn't happen, sadly.

Until Next Time!


	6. Arle Nadja

**ARLE NADJA PUYO POPS THE COMPETITION**

 _Trophies_

Arle Nadja

Schezo Wegey

Carbuncle

Ringo Andou

Amitie

 _Music_

It's Been a Long Time Since We Passed Through Space Time!/Arle's Theme -Mie Sonozaki

Theme of Puyo Puyo (20th Anniversary Theme)

Madou Monogatari Battle Theme

 _Stages_

Primp Town

 _Costumes_

Standard

Puyo Puyo~n

Puyo 7

5 Star Arle ver. Sakura

 **Overview**

Arle Nadja is a young magician who has trained almost her entire life to become a magician. As young a six years of age, she was traversing a tower to collect three magic balls (no laughing) so she could graduate from kindergarten.

Life didn't get much easier as it went on, but Arle got much stronger, mastering many spells and learning a new one that would trump all her previously acquired skill.

Owanimo is a spell Arle learned which gave her control over Puyo which she could use to fight her opponents. Through these unconventional means, Arle has amassed a remarkable win/loss ratio against all kinds of colourful and bizarre Puyo users, including a demon named Satan who is Arle's very own stalker. She also found a strange yellow creature with a gem on his forehead on one of her adventures, who she would adopt and name Carbuncle.

Despite the world seemingly descending into madness and Puyo around her, Arle remains upbeat and optimistic, although sometimes too snarky, to the point where it lands her in hot water.

Arle is a character that requires a lot of strategy. She isn't completely outmatched up close, but her strength lies in her primarily long range magic spells. This is something that needs to be mastered in order to prevent her from being chained into melee combos which she struggles to get out of.

Tier: B

 _Moveset_

Y- Arle places a Puyo on the stage. This works in the background, so the stage design does not affect this move. Arle will control the Puyo and can press Y at any time to stop the Puyo where it is, or press X to rotate it. Matching up four of the same coloured Puyos will set off a chain of explosions that damage foes from behind. It goes without saying, but the bigger the chain, the bigger the explosions. Also, if Arle is KO'd, the Puyo will disappear.

Y Tilt- A Nuisance Puyo spins around Arle, which deals damage to anyone she runs into. This can be used to increase her air time.

Y Back- Carbuncle fires a laser from the gem on his head, behind Arle, allowing her to remain focused on one enemy.

Y Up- Arle throws a Flood Jar in an arc, which is basically a lethal water balloon.

Y Down- Arle drops an Exploding Egg, which detonates after three seconds. There may only be one egg on the stage at a time.

Y Dash- Arle sends a wall of Nuisance Puyos flying at her opponents.

X- Arle uses Jugem to send a ball of magic flying forward. If the ball hits an opponent, it will explode into a blast of magic.

X Tilt- Arle uses Fire to send flames after her opponents.

X Back- Arle uses Bayohihihi to create a shield on her back which prevents cheap shots. The shield will break after Arle is hit, regardless of where she is hit.

X Up- Arle uses Warp magic to warp upwards.

X Down- Arle uses Diacute to power up her next spell. When used in the air, Arle uses Ice Storm to create a platform beneath herself which crashes to the ground and gives her two more jumps.

X Dash- Arle casts Ice Storm, sending a blizzard flying forward, which can be used to prevent enemies from getting back to the stage if they are knocked off.

Ledge- Carbuncle jumps at foes, not doing much in the way of damage, but it does distract them.

Grab- Carbuncle grabs opponents with his tongue and swallows them whole. Once this is done, Carbuncle can mimic some of their melee attacks, only if the target has a weapon which they use for a short period of time.

Throw- Carbuncle spits out his target, not much I can say.

Final Smash

Heaven's Ray- Arle unleashes Heaven's Ray, an attack where she calls down a deadly beam of light from the heavens at a diagonal angle, dealing severe damage to anyone the ray hits.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "Easy-peasy!"

Tilt- "I'm feeling good!"

Up- "Is _that_ your power?"

Down- "This is pretty different to Puyo fights...and way easier."

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Gee, this kind of looks like female Red.

Virdi: What kind of pokémon is that?

Palutena: That's no pokémon. That's Carbuncle. Arle Nadja is your opponent.

Pit: Who?

Palutena: Well, if you aren't careful, you won't forget her name by the end of the battle. Arle is a skilled spellcaster. Her Diacute spell allows her to power up her spells too. She's dangerous alright. While she is weak up close, her control over Puyos allow her to keep foes at a distance and she can defend herself with her magic.

Virdi: Still feeling up to it, Pit?

Pit: Uh...

Palutena: Well, she isn't perfect. Arle's recovery and air game are poor, as well as her close quarters combat. Don't let her land, and keep her near the edges.

Pit: Alright! I should have this one in the bag in that case!

 ** _Author's Note_**

What can I say about Arle? She's a Compile Heart protagonist anyway, which isn't a bad thing. I like Arle for the same reason I like Neptune, just having a character that's happy to be the good guy, and isn't constantly coming up with new ways to slaughter innocent people.

As for the games, Madou Monogatari is lost on me. Once again, JRPG's don't last very long for me, and I can't speak japanese. Nothing wrong with it, I'm just not very good. I spent five minutes running into walls and lost one fight before I decided to try out Puyo Puyo.

Puyo Puyo is actually really good. It reminds me of columns in some ways, although better. I hate the nuiscance puyos though.


	7. Grovyle

**GROVYLE** **ARRIVES JUST IN TIME!**

 _Trophies_

Dusknoir

Celebi

Primal Dialga

 _Music_

Mt. Blaze

Sky Tower

Defy the Legends

Battle Against Dusknoir

Dialga's Fight to the Finish

 _Stage(s_ )

Sky Tower

Temporal Tower

Dark Crater

 _Costumes_

Standard (Explorer Grovyle)

Wild Grovyle

Ash's Grovyle

 **Overview**

In the distant future of the world of Pokémon, time was at a standstill. No wind, no sunlight, no colour. Just a world of eternal darkness, caused by the collapse of Temporal Tower and the descent into madness of its protector, Dialga. Those Pokémon that survived were often hostile, and also succumbed to madness, except for one.

Grovyle and his human partner travelled across the land, working out how to fix time. They tracked down the location of the Time Gears, devices that would help them restore time. Along with the help of a time travelling Pokémon named Celebi, the two went back to the past to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower. But the two were separated while travelling through time, leaving Grovyle to search for the Time Gears himself.

Against all odds, the two reunited and found the Time Gears, preventing the collapse of Temporal Tower. Though it should have resulted in the disappearance of both, Dialga, as an act of gratitude, preserved their existences so they could see the future they worked so hard for. Only one problem. Grovyle is stuck in the future, while his partner remains in the past.

Grovyle is an extremely agile fighter, able to easily frustrate bigger and slower opponents by capitalizing on missed chances and mistakes with fast strikes and stay out of harms way by using his ranged attacks such as Energy Ball and Bullet Seed.

Grovyle is a lightweight though, and while he can take a beating, heavy blows tend to send him flying further and far more often than they should. While Grovyle can make the most out of missed blows, the same goes for his opponents. Missed attacks can hurt him heavily if he isn't careful.

But thanks to his speed and agility, combined with excellent attacking power and versatility, Grovyle, when used correctly, can be a master of the battlefield.

Tier: S

 _Moveset_

Y- Grovyle performs a regular attack, simply tackling forward to deal damage.

Y Tilt- Grovyle punches forward.

Y Back- Grovyle uses Dig to go underneath his opponents and reappear behind them. When used in the air, Grovyle uses Detect to do the same thing.

Y Up- Grovyle eats a Blast Seed and spits at an upwards angle, working as an anti air move. When used in the air, Grovyle spits at a downwards angle.

Y Down- Grovyle performs a low kick. When used in the air, Grovyle kicks at a downwards angle.

Y Dash- Grovyle uses X-Scissor to shoot forward in a spiral, tearing through anything in his way. The longer he holds on, the further he goes.

X- Grovyle uses Bullet Seed.

X Tilt- Grovyle uses Leaf Blade in a three hit combo.

X Back- Grovyle turns around and performs a sweeping slash with Leaf Blade. When used in the air, Grovyle performs an overhead Leaf Blade.

X Up- Grovyle eats a Warp Seed to travel upwards.

X Down- Grovyle uses Quick Attack to shoot forward in the direction he is facing.

X Dash- Grovyle charges an Energy Ball attack. The longer he holds down for, the bigger the ball becomes, and the more damage it does.

Ledge- Grovyle charges up with his head.

Grab- Grovyle has a solid grab, being fast with decent range.

Throw- Grovyle uses a Hurl Orb to send opponents flying.

Final Smash

Thief- A short cutscene plays of Grovyle taking a Time Gear, causing time to slow to a standstill on the stage while the stage itself becomes grey and lifeless. Attacks will freeze, items will freeze, everything. Grovyle has 20 seconds to attack foes and build up their percentage meters. This doesn't deal knockback, but still makes taking them down a hell of a lot easier.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "Bah! This is a waste of time!"

Tilt- "I won't lose!"

Up- "You should have kept out of my way!"

Down- "Hmph! Hope you can keep up!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Hey, isn't that a Pokémon?

Virdi: Yeah. It looks kinda cool, actually.

Palutena: That's Grovyle. He's a Pokémon who protects time!

Pit: Wow, really? Tell me, Lady Palutena, how does he do that?

Palutena: Well, Grovyle is fast. He likes to use his speed to get in close and deal damage with flurries of strikes, and then retreat to use some ranged attacks.

Virdi: Sounds like Pit here has his work cut out for him!

Pit: I can handle this, you'll see!

Palutena: If you want to do that, you must try and beat him at his own game. Go for a full out offensive and overwhelm him with quick and powerful strikes before he can get a hit in.

Pit: I'll prove you wrong, Virdi!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I think I said this before, but I love Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, especially the second installment(s). Grovyle was a great character in a great game and grass types were (and still are) my favourites, so seeing Grovyle playing such a prominent role was amazing. The gameplay was really good, Pokemon worked really well in the dungeon crawler format and I think that Mystery Dungeon derseves some representation in Smash. As you can probably tell, I really like the music too.


	8. Scorpion

**SCORPION HEATS UP THE BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

Sub-Zero

Sonya Blade

Liu Kang

Shang Tsung

 _Music_

Mortal Kombat Theme -The Immortals

Scorpion: Ninjutsu

Sub-Zero: Cryomancer

 _Stage(s)_

Shang Tsung's Courtyard

 _Costumes_

Standard

Kold War

Hanzo Hazashi

Injustice Scorpion

 **Overview**

Hanzo Hazashi was a child in the Shirai Ryu clan when his father told him that he was to live a peaceful life, that the life of the ninja was not for him.

For a long time, Hanzo adhered to that warning, until he became desperate. Times were tough and Scorpion needed money, so he pursued the life of a ninja.

He quickly mastered ninjitsu among many other martial arts and became one of the deadliest warriors the Shirai Ryu had ever known, earning the nickname Scorpion.

Until one day he met his match. A Lin Kuei assassin, Bi-Han, aka Sub Zero, killed him in a one on one fight.

Scorpion woke up in the Netherrealm, where the sorcerer Quan Chi promised Scorpion he would have his revenge on Sub-Zero, who had also killed his wife and child, in exchange for his loyalty. Scorpion agreed and was ressurected as a specter, tracking down Sub-Zero and getting his revenge.

However, Scorpion learned that Sub-Zero was innocent and Quan Chi was the one responsible for killing his family. Enraged, Scorpion swore to bring down Quan Chi and protect the late Sub-Zero's brother...Sub-Zero.

Even then, he's still found time to have his own fun, like joining the Smash Bros.!

Scorpion is an excellent fighter, who mixes his martial arts and hellish powers extremely well to keep opponents on their toes. His recovery is okay, but his real strength lies in dishing out the pain and dishing it out with speed.

Tier: S

 _Moveset_

Y- Scorpion performs a high punch which can be easily chained to other similar punches to deal a lot of damage quickly.

Y Tilt- Scorpion performs a kick forwards, which can be more powerful if held down, or quicker if tapped.

Y Back- Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and slashes at them with a longsword.

Y Up- Scorpion performs an uppercut from a crouching position to launch foes very high into the air.

Y Down- Scorpion performs a sweeping kick to knock opponents off their feet.

Y Dash- Scorpion performs his iconic 'Get Over Here!' move, using his spear and rope to hook onto foes and draw them in to deal devastating damage.

X- Scorpion takes off his mask to breath fire in front of him with devastating effects.

X Tilt- Scorpion shoots a hellfire ball forwards.

X Back- Scorpion disappears into a flaming portal and appears behind foes, turning the tables on them and launching a flaming uppercut.

X Up- Scorpion teleports upwards.

X Down- Scorpion places a portal where he is standing, or on a nearby wall. He can then place another portal at any location around the stage for numerous purposes, including attacking through the portals or using them to avoid attacks. Be warned as while opponents cannot pass through the portals, their attacks can, and Scorpion requires a surface to place the portals on. (He cannot place a portal on thin air if he is falling off the stage.)

X Dash- Scorpion performs the Flaming Backflip Kick, doing two backflip kicks in the direction he is facing and leaving a trail of fire after him.

Ledge- Scorpion latches onto foes with his Rope Spear and uses it to launch himself at them, kicking them in the chest and landing on the stage.

Grab- Scorpion's grab is similar to his Y Dash, but a shorter range. It still has very good range, being one of the best in the game. Once grabbed, Scorpion can breath fire on his foes or skip the breathing step and just call in the fires of hell to incinerate them.

Throw- Scorpion has one throw, where he grabs an opponent between his legs and rolls backwards, throwing them out of his grip across the stage.

Final Smash

Join Me- Scorpion drags his competition to hell for a full thirty seconds, where every five seconds, the power of his attacks doubles. (Meaning for the last five seconds, his attacks are 32 times as powerful.) He himself can be defeated while here, although the likelyhood of that happening is very low.

 **Something Unique**

The Strongest Flame- Scorpion is immune to all forms of fire based damage. Melee attacks imbued with fire still hurt him, but not as much.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "You will be the next to pay!"

Tilt- "I am your death."

Up- "I'll show you the meaning of pain!"

Down- "Behold my power!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Hey, isn't this...Scorpion! From Mortal Kombat!

Virdi: Ask for his autograph after you've beaten him! He's a devil ninja, in case you're forgetting!

Pit: I guess so. Do you still think I can get his autograph?

Palutena: He's an experienced fighter, no doubt. You must keep your distance and attack quickly to do well against him.

Pit: What if he wins? Does he get to do a fatality? Oh no...

Virdi: This game has a T rating its holding onto!

Pit: Whew! I was worried. Okay then, wish me luck!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I'm gonna try some more of those unique things, maybe have a chapter devoted to them. Not every character is going to have one, but I think it'd be cool to see what some characters could do to get a leg up on the competition.

Well, as I've said before, I'm more of a Street Fighter guy, so a lot of MK is pretty much lost on me.

Still, it's hard to deny that the characters are all way more powerful, and even though I'd love to see MK x SF, all the SF characters would probably get curbstomped ): (Except for mah boi Akuma. No one fucks with Akuma.).

Scorpion is pretty cool, and though I slightly prefer Sub-Zero, I went with Scorpion because he's just that much more iconic.

Until Next Time!


	9. Professor Layton

**PROFESSOR LAYTON IS ON THE CASE**

 _Trophies_

Professor Layton

Luke Triton

Lady Katrielle Layton

 _Music_

The Curious Village Theme

Airship Chase (Azran Legacy)

Puzzle Battle Theme (Unwound Future)

 _Stages_

The Curious Village

 **O** **verview**

Theodore Bronev and his brother Hershel were the children of Leon and Rachel Bronev, two avid researchers of the ancient Azran society. However, it was deemed that they knew too much, and they had to be taken away.

This left Theodore and Hershel orphans, until one day Lucille and Roland Layton came to the orphanage looking to adopt the child named Hershel. To give his younger brother a chance at a normal life, Hershel swapped names with his brother, who was then adopted by the Laytons.

So the boy who was Theodore Bronev then became Hershel Layton. Hershel had the life his older brother wanted him to have, and eventually moved on to study archaeology at Gressenheller University, where he would graduate and then return to and become an archaeology Professor.

Professor Layton was most known for his puzzle solving skills though, which earned him worldwide fame. He met many people on his adventures, including his self proclaimed apprentice Luke Triton and his assistant Emmy Altava.

Over the years, his excellent intuition has helped him to solve the case of the Curious Village and The Diabolical Box, figure out the mystery of the Unwound Future and even follow in the footsteps of his parents and uncover the Azran Legacy. But at the end of the day, the Professor finds himself back at Gressenheller for a nice cup of tea.

Professor Layton is quite smart. His ability to keep cool during a crisis and tactical approach to battle help him very well, combined with his quick feet and Luke makes himself useful too.

Unfortunately, the Professor lacks much combat experience, and it shows with Layton's lack of ability from a distance, and mediocre up close performance.

Still, he's far from helpless, and his recovery is very good, as well as some skill in fencing.

Tier: C

 _Moveset_

Y- Professor Layton punches forward.

Y Tilt- Professor Layton performs a high knee.

Y Back- Luke launches an uppecut at opponents on the Professor's blind spot.

Y Up- Professor Layton uppercuts foes.

Y Down- Professor Layton performs an overhead swing.

Y Dash- Professor Layton points accusingly at opponents, dealing massive damage to anyone he pokes, accompanied by "That person...was YOU!"

X- Professor Layton throws his hat at opponents. Unknown to his opponents, Layton gets his hats from the same person who makes hats for notorious assassin Random Task, and so the hats have incredibly sharp rims. The hat can still be destroyed by some other attacks though. Fortunately, Layton always has one more hat to put back on his head where it belongs.

X Tilt- Professor Layton stops to fire his Coin Machine Gun. When used in the air, Layton takes out his Bone Glider to control his descent and damage anyone

X Back- A red exclamation mark appears behind Layton, knocking back anyone it hits.

X Up- Professor Layton uses his Umbrella Propellor to fly into the air and damage any foes above him. He can then let go by jumping, or hold onto the umbrella to act as a parachute.

X Down- Luke scavenges the nearby area for a weapon. There is a chance he will find nothing, but he can find multiple weapons which replace Layton's standard melee attacks, including a sword, a pipe and a magnifying glass. When used in the air, Layton takes a photo with his Fancy Camera, stunning opponents.

X Dash- Layton stamps foes with the iconic **(L)** symbol which usually indicates that the Professor has solved the puzzle. In this case, Layton has solved the puzzle on how to one-shot his opponents.

Ledge- Luke appears on the edge of the stage and punches opponents.

Grab- Professor Layton has a poor grab, working best when his opponent has their back turned to him. He will grab them by the scruff of the neck where Layton can interrogate them, asking tough questions to deal damage.

Throw- Layton can't really throw. But Luke can. He throws them a short distance, one handed, no less.

Final Smash

No Case Unsolved- The screen goes black, and is then followed by several flashes of Professor Layton solving different puzzles, before he solves the final puzzle, causing a giant **(L)** to appear in the middle of the stage and deal massive damage to anyone around it.

 **Something Unique**

A Tough Case to Crack- Professor Layton has a meter at the bottom of the screen he fills up by taking damage. Once he takes enough damage (I'd say around 200% including KO's) he can activate a mode which drains his meter in ten seconds, allowing him to predict and avoid oncoming enemy attacks for ten seconds.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- _sips tea_

Tilt- "I love the thrill of a good solution!"

Up- "That's what a gentleman does."

Down- "Allow me to show you my puzzle solving skills!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Professor Layton!

Palutena: Indeed!

Virdi: I hear he's quite the gentleman. Hey Pit! Learn a thing or two from him before you beat him up!

Palutena: He's smart alright, but all you have to do is rely on your combat experience over his. Don't hesitate, and you should win.

Pit: Right!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I have some nostalgia with Professor Layton, only because my dad used to play the Curious Village. I like detective stuff, crime, film noire, all that kind of thing, and I think it started with Professor Layton and his weird and wonderful adventures.

I've just seen Protomac's SSBS trailer, and now I want a Jerry Seinfeld amiibo...and Barry Bones.


	10. Shantae

**SHANTAE IS 'HAIR' FOR A BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

Shantae

Risky Boots

Uncle Mimic

Bolo

 _Music_

Dance Through Danger

We Love Burning Town

RottyTops Theme

 _Stages_

Scuttle Town

 _Costumes_

Default

Dancer

Officer Wagon

Ninja

 **Overview**

Shantae is the young half genie and professional belly dancer, descent of guardian genies that protected different kingdoms from evil. But due to their unexplained disappearance, evil began to flourish.

The genies though, had children with humans before their disappearance, who would take up the fight against evil by choosing different kingdoms and settlements to protect. One of these half genies was Shantae, who chose the port town of Scuttle Town to protect from evil, and its bumbling mayor.

Nothing much happened for a while, until the self proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seven Seas, Risky Boots attacked Scuttle Town. Shantae easily defeated Risky, three times, although they were able to set aside their differences once to defeat the Pirate Master.

When it comes to gameplay, Shantae is an all-rounder, being the jack of all trades, with decent recovery, melee and ranged attacks. Her ability to take a hit is remarkable, and it does mean that Shantae is slightly slower than the average character, though this is hardly an issue.

Tier: A

 _Moveset_

Y- Shantae whips opponents with her hair.

Y Tilt- Shantae performs the Power Kick, a technique where she charges up a kick to deal big knockback damage to her opponents.

Y Back- Shantae activates a Pike Ball which spins around her, dealing damage to anyone nearby.

Y Up- Shantae performs the Uppercut Kick.

Y Down- Shantae uses her Hair Whip in a crouched position. When used in the air, Shantae performs an overhead kick.

Y Dash- Shantae performs the Drill Kick, allowing her to spin through the air like a torpedo.

X- Shantae transforms into her monkey form. This makes her smaller and more agile, giving her the ability to climb...like a monkey, really. She has two attacks. Y is the Monkey Claw and Y Tilt is the Monkey Bullet. X transforms her back into a human.

X Tilt- Shantae fires a fireball at opponents.

X Back- Shantae performs the backdash, which allows her to phase through enemy attacks.

X Up- Shantae becomes a Harpy in order to fly into the air.

X Down- Shantae uses the Storm Puff, which can be charged for more power. When used after X Up, Shantae comes down on foes with Harpy Claws on her foes, crushing them in a vicegrip. When used after X Dash, Shantae stomps the ground.

X Dash- Shantae becomes an elephant and charges at opponents. She cannot stop once she has started, and becomes extremely heavy, so if you fall off, it's unlikely you'll recover.

Ledge- Shantae turns into a monkey and uses the ledge to perform the Monkey Bullet, catching foes off guard.

Grab- Shantae's grab is average, not very long range, but tough to break out of.

Throw- Shantae spins around with her opponent in her hair before dumping them off at a random point.

Final Smash

Obliterate- Shantae uses her Obliterate Belly Dance, a move which inflicts damage equal to Shantae's percentage meter on foes before knocking them back.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "Just who do you think you are, anyway?"

Tilt- "I've never granted a wish before...but if it's a butt-kicking you want..."

Up- "Having fun yet?"

Down- "You don't seem like a threat to Scuttle Town, anyway..."

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Who's this? First time I've ever seen anyone like her. Unarmed...either she's really powerful or a pushover...

Virdi: Looks like a genie...but where's the magic lamp? Why does she have feet?

Palutena: Half-genie, to be exact. Pit, this is Shantae.

Pit: Oh, I see. Wait, how does that work?

Palutena: Never mind that. Shantae is a very capable fighter. She can use magic, naturally, but she can also use her hair for melee attacks.

Pit: What? That can't be effective.

Palutena: Wouldn't you know, that's her weapon of choice.

Pit: Well...I guess if that's her weapon of choice, it must sting pretty bad.

Palutena: She has her weaknesses. In the air, she struggles to keep up with opponents.

Virdi: Look, you've heard this before. Go out there and don't mess it up!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I'm listening to some of the Shantae music, and I was tempted to include 'Greatest Genie' because it fit the theme, and it's my guilty pleasure.

As for the games, I played The Pirate's Curse and Half Genie Hero, and I've gotta admit, I wish I could use my hair as a weapon. All it does is get in my eyes and keep my ears warm.

Shantae herself is kind of like Kat from Gravity Rush, which is good, because I liked Kat, a similar case to Arle Nadja of the protagonist not being an edgelord, a very morally black and white game series, which is a breath of fresh air in today's market.


	11. Rayman

**RAYMAN IS RAVING FOR BATTLE**

 _Trophies_

Rayman

Globox

Rabbid

The Bubble Dreamer

The Magician

 _Music_

Rayman's Theme (Rayman Arena)

Medieval Dragon (Rayman Legends)

Orchestral Chaos (Rayman Legends)

 _Stages_

The Summit Beyond the Clouds

 **Overview**

Not much is known about Rayman. What is known, is that he doesn't have any arms or legs, and that isn't the strangest thing about him.

Rayman is an adventure seeker, along with his best friend Globox, and other creatures they happen to meet along the way. The two have fought off evil wizards, dark powers and even crazy humanoid rabbits on their adventures, all before taking a 100 year long nap. But his adventures did not stop there.

Rayman is an agile character, with good range on his attacks. His melee attacks can cover great distance and his recovery is solid, thanks to his platforming experience.

Rayman struggles in close quarters combat though, and relies on keeping his opponents at a safe distance in order to deal damage without taking it. His overall attack speed is unimpressive, with faster and stronger foes often overwhelming him up close.

That being said, Rayman's speed, along with his good distance melee attacks allow him to hold his own against the toughest of opponents.

Tier: C

 _Moveset_

Y- Rayman punches opponents away in a two hit combo.

Y Tilt- Rayman slides into foes. When used in the air, Rayman dashes forward, which doesn't deal any damage.

Y Back- Rayman performs the Helicopter Hair technique, using his hair to knock back any enemies around him.

Y Up- Rayman uppercuts opponents.

Y Down- Rayman performs a split kick. When used in the air, Rayman dives straight down.

Y Dash- Rayman is able to perform a powerful charged punch. Despite being extremely powerful, it takes quite a lot of time to get fully charged.

X- Globox appears and fires misc. objects at opponents.

X Tilt- An Electoon appears an travels across the stage like a tire, dealing damage to anything it hits.

X Back- Rayman flips backwards and body slams the ground.

X Up- Rayman uses his hair as a propellor to lift himself into the air.

X Down- Rayman uses a Rabbid as a launch pad, giving him one more jump in mid air.

X Dash- Rayman throws a rocket at opponents.

Ledge- Rayman performs a powerful uppercut on a nearby enemy.

Grab- Rayman has a decent ranged grab, although opponents can break out of it without too much trouble.

Throw- Rayman flips his opponent and then kicks them into nearby opponents to create a domino effect.

Final Smash

Rocket Powered Rodeo- Rayman rides around on a walking shell which explodes if he touches a wall or an opponent. Anyone caught in the explosion is dealt heavy damage.

 _Taunts_ _(Rayman speaks in Pig Latin for Tilt and Up taunts)_

Neutral- "Hey you!"

Tilt- "Alright Ladies and Gents, let's roll!"

Up- "Combat fatigue is the last thing I need!"

Down- "I'm waiting!"

 _Palutena Guidance_ Pit: Wow, Rayman!

Virdi: This whole 'Smash Bros.' thing sure is popular, isn't it?

Palutena: Very popular! Just think of all the possibilities...

Pit: Um...Lady Palutena...could you please give me some advice for this one?

Palutena: Of course! Rayman is excellent at keeping his opponents at a range where he avoids damage. You must get past his first line of defence and strike him hard up close where he is vulnerable.

Pit: Sounds like a plan, Lady Palutena! Pass the defences and this battle is mine!

 ** _Author's Note_**

So this is another character I would have preferred in PSAS, but as he already has a trophy in Smash 4, that's probably where he's staying.

It makes more sense than Cloud though. I mean, Rayman _did_ start out as an SNES game before Ubisoft dumped it for the Atari Jaguar...oh wait. Ouch. That's cold. Is this like an apology then?

Ngl, I still think Rayman makes more sense than Cloud, because he at least had memorable games on Nintendo platforms.


	12. Knuckles the Echidna

**KNUCKLES CHUCKLES AT THE COMPETITION (and forgets the Master Emerald...again.)**

 _Trophies_

Chikal

Mecha Knuckles

 _Music_

Unknown from M.E. -Marlon Saunders ft. Knuckles.

Ice Cap Zone -Michael Jackson ft. Knuckles.

 _Stages_

Angel Island

Sky Sanctuary

 _Costumes_

Standard

Sonic Boom Knuckles

Sonic Riders Knuckles

 **OVERVIEW**

Knuckles the Echidna is the last standing member of the echidna tribe, and sole guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island...sometimes.

He's had numerous run ins with Sonic the Hedgehog, who he initially believed to be a thief after the Master Emerald, but since then the two have become good friends.

As far as gameplay's concerned, Knuckles is a powerhouse in speed and attack. His lethal punches deal lots of damage in short bursts, making him a deadly up close fighter.

Unfortunately, at range, Knuckles struggles to close the gap, and often sacrifices elusiveness for tanking a few hits. While this doesn't seem like a big problem, the damage accumulates.

However, that doesn't subtract from Knuckles' ability to prove that he's tougher than the best of 'em, the rest of 'em. That's why they call him Knuckles.

Tier: A

 _Moveset_

Y- Knuckles performs a quick jab.

Y Tilt- Knuckles performs a three punch combo, knocking opponents away on the third hit.

Y Back- Knuckles kicks his opponent.

Y Up- Knuckles launches opponents into the air with an uppercut.

Y Down- Knuckles performs a spin dash, which can be charged to last longer. When used in the air, Knuckles slams down on the ground with his...well...knuckles...

Y Dash- Knuckles performs an explosive punch to deal big damage to anyone he hits.

X- Knuckles equips the Shovel Claws to give his punching attacks a bit more power, and to make his guards more effective. They can be knocked off if Knuckles takes too much damage though.

X Tilt- Knuckles performs a dashing punch which ends with a small explosion. When used in the air, Knuckles glides with his fists out, so he can punch enemies.

X Back- Knuckles somersaults over an opponent and performs a homing attack.

X Up- Knuckles performs a rising uppercut.

X Down- Knuckles grabs a rock from nowhere which he throws at opponents. When used in the air, he throws three small bombs down at opponents.

X Dash- Knuckles charges forward while equipped with the Fire Shield, burning through anything in his path, although he cannot stop.

Grab- Knuckles' grab is pretty weak, but not totally useless.

Throw- Knuckles flips an opponent into the air before punching them into the ground.

Final Smash

Super Knuckles- Knuckles calls on the power of the Master Emerald to go super, making him much faster, and giving his attacks a large increase in power.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "I'm gonna give you a Knuckles sandwich!"

Tilt- "I'm losing my patience."

Up- "No time for games!"

Down- "I sure don't wanna fall off."

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Knuckles the Echidna, huh? He sure is aggressive.

Palutena: Indeed, that's his strategy. Don't get too close, Pit. Keep your distance and use your arrows and to attack.

Pit: Alright, seems simple.

Virdi: ...Tougher than leather, they call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle...what?

 ** _Author's Note_**

I have no idea what they were thinking when they said Knuckles doesn't chuckle. That's pretty much all he did in Sonic 3.

So this one might seem confusing, especially since I left Tails out, but I felt Knuckles would be more at home in a fighting game. Nothing against Tails though.


	13. Segata Sanshiro

**SEGATA SANSHIRO ORDERS YOU TO PLAY SMASH UNTIL YOUR FINGERS BREAK!**

 _Trophies_

NiGHTS **_NiGHTS into Dreams_**

Sakura **_Sakura Wars_**

Hornet **Daytona USA/Fighters Megamix**

 _Music_

Segata Sanshiro Theme -Tomita Ichiro and Fukoja Hiroshi

Sky High (Daytona USA)

Rough and Lady (Guardian Heroes)

Ride the Tiger (Virtua Fighter 2)

The Dragon Gave a Loud Scream (NiGHTS into Dreams)

 _Stage(s)_

Sega HQ Rooftop

 _Costumes_

Standard

Coach Segata (Basically just adds glasses.)

Santa Segata

 **Overview**

It was the year 1997, when SEGA's console, the Saturn, was floundering in the Japanese games market. Sales were at an all-time low for any SEGA console, and their competitors, Sony and Nintendo, were flourishing.

It seemed that hope was lost for this once proud company, until one day, down from the heavens came an answer to SEGA's prayers.

No one quites knows where Segata came from, but he was first seen in the mountains of Japan wearing his trademark white gi and carrying a giant SEGA Saturn on his back which he used to hone both his physical and gaming prowess.

Segata Sanshiro had a plan so crazy, it might just have worked. He occasionally wandered into Japanese towns and cities so he could beat the ever living crap out of everyone who wasn't playing a Saturn, and it worked like a charm.

He also found time for racing olympic ice skaters...barefoot, and then using those same bare feet to hit homeruns. He even tagged along with the Japanese soccer team to go to the World Cup in 1998, but he was disqualified for various reasons.

Even death couldn't stop Segata who simply carried on, appearing in various SEGA games, even having to turn down various requests to appear in other games, such as Tekken, Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing, Street Fighter, Daytona USA and many more.

As far as gameplay is concerned, Segata is a powerhouse. His deadly melee attacks and ranged attacks make him a force to be reckoned with. His recovery is not without its flaws, but it is still very useful for Segata. His speed is what lets him down though, as with all that muscle mass, Segata has trouble keeping up with more scrawny opponents (all of them.). His speed isn't anything to be laughed at, but you could certainly be doing better than this.

Be warned, Segata didn't earn the title 'Defender of the SEGA Saturn' for nothing.

Tier: S

 _Moveset_

Y- Segata punches forward rapidly, as he would mash the buttons while playing Tekken, a game with obviously inferior special moves and combos to Virtua Fighter (tm)! Only available on SEGA Saturn.

Y Tilt- Segata launches a kick. Depending on how long the button is held down for, the kick can be either high, low or medium.

Y Back- Segata elbows behind him to surprise enemies who are trying to attack him.

Y Up- Segata launches himself into the air, leading with his head.

Y Down- Segata headbutts downwards, dealing devastating damage to anyone caught underneath him.

Y Dash- Segata launches his famous flying roundhouse kick at opponents. While being extremely powerful, Segata has no control once he is in the air, and can launch himself off the edge of the stage.

X- Segata kicks a baseball at opponents.

X Tilt- Segata ice skates forward into foes, dealing damage by tackling them. When used in the air, Segata throws a Sega Saturn at opponents.

X Back- Segata turns into motorcycle and runs over opponents.

X Up- Segata grabs onto a rocket he can steer around the stage. While this is an excellent recovery, Segata can hold onto the rocket for too long, resulting in a situation where the rocket detonates in his face, dealing 75% damage.

X Down- Segata kicks a falling TV into the air.

X Dash- Segata uses a Saturn controller to grab foes and then pull them in for deadly combos.

Ledge- Segata slides a CD across the floor, tripping up opponents.

Grab- Segata's grab is easily the worst in the game. We're talking, like ten levels below Little Mac kind of bad. But this is merely to compensate for the horrors which Segata can inflict on his foes, by grabbing them in an incapacitating chokehold, flipping them over his shoulder, or best of all...

Throw- Segata performs his legendary Judo Throw which makes opponents explode once they come into contact with anything...twice.

Final Smash

The power of Saturn- Segata spawns ten clones of himself on the stage which all attack foes for twenty seconds. During all of this, Segata turns himself giant and appears at the back of the stage, his glorious face replacing the background of the stage while his epic theme plays.

 _Taunts_ ( _Sorry for the lack of translations, but Segata speaks exclusively in his native dialect, Japanese. My Japanese is on the same level as my Swahili. It's still probably better than Google Translate though :P)_

Neutral- "Sega Saturn, Shiro!"

Tilt- "You're ten years too early!"

Up- _Points to his head_ "Use your head!"

Down- _Eats a bowl of noodles. Taunt ends when Segata uses the taunt again or he is attacked._

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Lady Palutena, who's this?

Palutena: S-s-segata Sanshiro!

Virdi: You mean that weird Japanese guy who loved the Saturn? Good luck out there Pit!

Pit: Lady Palutena, what must I do to defeat him?

Virdi: Not much hope for ya, Pit. Still, ni- _she sees someone tap on her shoulder._ Huh?

Segata: Sega Saturn, Shiro!

All three: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

 ** _Author's Note_**

I think the saddest thing about SEGA not making consoles anymore is that we don't get any more amazing commercials. I mean, Segata's probably the best spokesperson any company has ever had, ever.

I first heard about him on Death Battle, when he fought Chuck Norris to a standstill, and afterwards, there was no way I was going to just leave it at that. So I looked up the commercials, and holy shit.

I'm kinda sad I wasn't born in Japan in the 90's, because then I would have been able to see Segata in his prime, before his supposed "death".

Nice to see he's still around, going on stage to sing his own song at a concert, kicking ass in Project X Zone 2 and appearing in some weird commercial about noodles.

He's number 2 on the list of characters I'd love to see most in Smash V, but number 1 isn't a character I've come up with a moveset for. I just scrapped him at the end because I felt he stuck out a bit too much.

It's the Reckless Wii Safety Man :D

Segata's still pretty cool though, hope he doesn't beat the shit out of me.


	14. Angry Video Game Nerd

**THE ANGRY VIDEO GAME NERD TAKES THE BATTLE BACK TO THE PAST**

 _Trophies_

Motherf*cker Mike

The Bullsh!t Man

Guitar Guy

The Nostalgia Critic

Pat the NES Punk

 _Music_

The AVGN Theme (Original, Official Remix and 8 Bit Rendition)- Kyle Justin

Future F*ckballs 2010 -Distant

 _Stage(s)_

Future F*ckballs 2010

A$$h0levania

 _Costumes_

Standard

Franken-Nerd

Bat-Nerd

 **Overview**

The Angry Video Game Nerd has been reviewing bad games for thirteen years and counting, spanning over 150 episodes, in an effort to warn people against buying them. His adventures on the internet made him one of its earliest celebrities, and he has inspired many more like him to do the same.

His crazy adventures don't stop in his basement though, there was the time he saved the universe, got dragged into Game Land, twice, and saved it both times.

When it comes to gameplay, The Nerd has average speed and recovery, but where he shines is with his ranged attacks. The Nerd has all sort of weapons that can help him keep foes at bay, or close the gap on other range focused opponents. Unfortunately, he is lacking in close quarters combat, and doesn't believe in combos. Still, The Nerd can hold his own against any opponent.

Tier: A

 _Moveset_

A (After first jump)- Instead of a second jump, The Nerd glides with his Power Pad Cape.

Y- The Nerd punches forward with the Power Glove.

Y Tilt- The Nerd tries to stand on the Rollin' Rocker, and fails. He falls off, sending the Rocker flying across the stage. When used in the air, The Nerd rides the LJN rainbow down to the stage, kicking anything in his way.

Y Back- The Nerd swings an NES Controller over the back of his shoulder.

Y Up- The Nerd performs a Shoryuken.

Y Down- The Nerd swings down on foes with a katana.

Y Dash- The Nerd fires a powerful blast from SNES Super Scope at opponents. It's a powerful attack, but it takes a few seconds to charge up, and sometimes The Nerd gets mixed up and fires it the wrong way.

X- The Nerd starts firing the Konami Hyper Scope at foes. Holding down the button and moving the analogue stick allows The Nerd to aim his shots.

X Tilt- The Nerd fires his NES Zapper at opponents, an attack which can be charged.

X Back- The Nerd hits a nearby opponent over the head with the Zapper. If he connects, he can follow up by shooting his opponent.

X Up- The Nerd's Nintoaster pops underneath him, launching him up into the air.

X Down- The Nerd attacks foes with the Psycho Wave. Despite having excellent range, there is no telling where the wave will go, and sometimes The Nerd can be hit by his own waves.

X Dash- The Nerd performs a Sonic Boom.

Ledge- The Nerd's cat attacks opponents.

Grab- The Nerd has a decent range grab, mid-tier. Once grabbed, he can jam plugs into his opponents face, or do things the old fashioned way and punch them.

Throw- The Nerd throws his opponent through a pile of boxes (don't ask, he likes boxes).

Final Smash

The Secret Code- The Nerd summons every single Eee Tee cartridge in the world to create a giant spaceship which he flies to the front of the stage. He can then fire a laser around the stage for a short time to deal massive damage to his opponents.

 _Taunts_

Neutral- "Is it a...joke? It's not very funny."

Tilt- "Yeah!!!! I'm the f*cking Nerd!!!!"

Up- "Where did you learn to be such an a$$h0le?!"

Down- "I'd rather eat the rotten a$$h0le of a rotten skunk and drown it with beer than continue this sorry a$$ fight any longer!"

 _Palutena Guidance_

Pit: Hey, it's James Rolfe! How did he get in?

Virdi: The Nerd?!

Palutena: Well, I'm not entirely sure. But it's great to have another celebrity here!

Pit: Do you think he likes Kid Icarus?

Virdi: Well, duh! Why wouldn't he?!

Palutena: The Nerd is an all round great fighter. From a distance he's got plenty of options to deal damage. Up close, however, is where he struggles. If you can close the gap and get in some quick melee attacks, you should do well against him, Pit.

Pit: Right! Maybe if I win, we can get a selfie together!

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well, if this is any indication, I think The Nerd might be too vulgar for Smash Bros. Still, he may one day get there, and I'd certainly buy a Switch if he was in SBB V.

As for the Nerd himself, well, what can you say?

The reason why he's here is because he's a fan representative, the audience for the game. He even used to be the Nintendo Nerd before he had to change to Video Game Nerd. I remember the first Nerd episode I watched, which was the Odyssey episode (68, I think.). Since then it's been great to see James' work, how much effort and care is put into it, and how many other people it has inspired (The Nostalgia Critic, Pat the NES Punk, JonTron, and many others.).

The best episode without a doubt is Plumbers Don't Wear Ties, if you haven't seen any Nerd episodes before, I'd reccomend that one.

So while The Nerd probably will never make it, it'd be a real cool gesture by Nintendo to include him in the game.

That's it for the SSB for now. Going to finish up with PSAS and then move onto Microsoft. Maybe do something for PSAS 5th Anniversary, but I'll speak more about it when I finish PSAS.

Thanks for reading, Until Next Time!


	15. Update for Ultimate

I mentioned this a while back, but I did say that I was going to allow for the possibility of changing up the roster since Smash Ultimate was announced.

Now, I may not have time to fit everyone in who gets announced for Ultimate, since that game is scheduled to be released in December by which point I hope to be finished the Microsoft Elite, and there are some characters I'm going to leave out anyway.

But it wouldn't be fair for me to be a complete dick about things simply because I don't agree with them, so I am going to expand the roster to 60 characters and change a few of my picks. One more thing: I will not cut any characters I came up with movesets for, cause I put effort into that shit.

So here's the updated roster, and my final submission, barring Jesus Christ or the Queen gets into Smash.

1\. Mario

2\. Luigi

3\. Peach

4\. Wario and Waluigi

5\. Yoshi

6\. Bowser

7\. Bowser Jr.

8\. Donkey Kong

9\. Diddy Kong

10\. Rosalina and Luma

11\. Link

12\. Zelda

13\. Ganondorf

14\. Samus Aran

15\. Ridley

16\. Discount Venom (Okay, Edgy Samus).

17\. Red

18\. Lucario

19\. Mewtwo

20\. Fox McCloud

21\. Falco Lombardi

22\. Ness

23\. Lucas

24\. Little Mac

25\. Captain Olimar

26\. Captain Falcon

27\. Wii Fit Trainer

28\. Villager

29\. Kirby

30\. Meta Knight

31\. King Dedede

32\. Inkling

33\. Roy

34\. Ike

35\. Marth

36\. Robin

37\. Shulk

38\. Mr. Game and Watch

39\. R.O.B.

40\. Pit

41\. Palutena

42\. Sonic

43\. Pac-Man

44\. Megaman

45\. Cloud Strife

46\. Bayonetta

47\. Ryu

48\. Bomberman

49\. Simon Belmont

50\. Scorpion

51\. Rayman

52\. Arle Nadja

53\. Knuckles

54\. Segata Sanshiro

55\. Professor Layton

56\. Angry Video Game Nerd

57\. Grovyle

58\. Shantae

59\. Dr. Wily

60\. Dr. Eggman

So there it is. If you feel like I've left anyone out, do let me know, though it's more likely than not I chose to leave the character you're thinking of out of the roster altogether. I dumped a few, I have my reasons, if you wanna know then ask away. Sorry if I seem a little crabby, I am genuinely looking forward to this game, but I've seen a lot of fans who think they're the only person the game should cater to, and quite frankly it is hard to be positive when that's a lot of what I'm seeing.

Despite this, I have very high hopes for the upcoming game, and I think the new additions will impress.


End file.
